unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage One, Tsunami
Stage One, Tsunami 'is the season finale of Season One of Unexpected. This is also the 22nd overall episode. Overview Spencer goes back to New York, while the rest of his friends are heading to Canada. The risk of one person may put the risks of everyone else in danger. The Tsunami is finally reaching the land and the destruction of New York is upon them. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Jennifer Hive * Dan Conway Recurring Characters * Jack McCoy * Sabryna Cash * Danny Cash * Makayla Archer * Mac Archer * Kelly Wayne * Anna Archer * Tammi Shaw * Samantha Reid Absent Character * Luke Washington Story Line ''York, New York Spencer: I don’t have a plan. Sabryna: Where should we go? Spencer: I don’t know. You are the mom. Sabryna: You are the one with super powers. Spencer: True, but I haven’t thought this out. (Sires grow louder) Spencer (Frightened): Let’s run back to the house and get in the car. Sabryna: Why can’t you super speed back? Spencer: I’m not fully strong enough to use my powers. Sabryna: Spencer, if you make it out a live tell Morgan. I love her. Spencer: Mom, we are going to make it out of here alive. Sabryna: I don’t know about that. Spencer: We are look! (Spencer points at the military helicopter) Sabryna: Oh no… Spencer: What’s wrong? We are saved. Sabryna: There is something I have been hiding from you. Spencer: Mom… Canada Shawn: We are here! Samantha: Whoa! Canada is so beautiful! Jennifer: I know right! Dan: What about Sabryna and Spencer? I have to drive back to get them. Shawn: I’ll come with you, dad. Dan: No, you won’t. I can’t risk your life. Shawn: I make my own decisions. I’m an adult now. Dan: You are a new adult you need to go check out a house for everyone to stay at. Shawn: They are my family too! Dan: You will see them when I get back. Hand me the keys. Shawn: Ugh (Shawn throws Dan his keys) Shawn: Come on guys! I know a house we can stay at. (Tammi and Kelly walk in front of them) Tammi: I had no idea you were coming here! Kelly: Yes, we did. We went where Morgan was going. Shawn: Sorry girls. Morgan isn’t here. Tammi: Wait, What? Shawn: She never came to the car. Her mom and brother are looking for her now. Kelly: We can’t lose Morgan! She was my brain buddy. Tammi: My life is over without Morgan. She was my best friend. Jennifer: Girls, don’t worry they will be here. I promise. York, New York (Rain starts pouring down) Spencer: Mom, what secrets are you hiding? Sabryna (Ashamed): You will see… (Military men get out of the helicopter) Spencer: Just tell me what you are hiding. Danny: Good to see you again, Stacey. Spencer: You two know each other? Danny: This girl right here used to be my best friend. Sabryna: Yup… Spencer: So what secret were you hiding? Sabryna: Oh, that I knew him. Spencer: That’s not really a secret. Danny: Come on, you two. We need to get you safe. (Spencer walks ahead) Sabryna: You can’t tell him. Danny: I won’t if you don’t. Sabryna: Deal! Helicopter Danny: So where do you two want to go? Spencer? Spencer: We need to go to Toronto, Canada. Danny: Alright! (The helicopter lifts out of the air) (A surge of lightning strikes the helicopter sending it to the ground) Danny: We’re going down! Spencer: Oh no! Sabryna: Spencer! I’m glad to have you as a son! Spencer: Mom! We aren’t going to die! (Spencer jumps out of the helicopter) Danny (Screaming): What are you doing? (Spencer creates a force field underneath where the helicopter will land) (The helicopter flings against the force field sending it to the water) Spencer: That’s not what I thought would happen! Canada Shawn: Hello! Anna Archer: Hello, would you like to request one of our houses? Shawn: Yes- Jennifer: Can we get the most luxurious one? Anna: Sure! How many nights will you being stay in this? Shawn: Uh, I guess I’ll say 2 months. Anna: Oh, that’s a long time. I’m guessing not a vacation. Shawn: Staying here until we can get on our feet. Anna: I get it. (Tammi and Kelly run in) Tammi: Wait! Shawn: Yes? Tammi: Can we stay with you guys? I have money for rent. Samantha (Rolling eyes): Nobody even invited you. Shawn: Yes, you two can stay here. Anna: That will be 500 dollars. Jennifer: That’s a lot of money. Anna: That’s actually the lowest price for our luxurious houses but for you guys I can make an exception. Samantha: Aw thanks. By the way I like your shirt. Anna: Thanks. (Screaming) MAKAYLA! MAC! Get in here! (Makayla and Mac walk in) Mac: What, mom. Anna: You have to carry the bags to their house. Makayla: Why can’t you do it? Anna: Are you seriously giving me lip? I guess I can just kick you in the dog house tonight…again. Makayla: No…No…Follow me. (Makayla and Mac lead them to their house) York, New York Spencer: Oh no! (Spencer runs into the water) (In viewing distance the tsunami is rapidly coming closer) Spencer: It’s too late! We are going to be dead. (Car door closes) Dan: Sabryna! Spencer! Spencer (screaming): Over here! Dan: I see you. Where is Sabryna? Spencer: In the water! I think I am going to use my power. Dan: Don’t waste it! Spencer: If I don’t my mom will be gone! (Spencer super speeds in a circle in the ocean creating a tornado) Dan: No! Look at you are doing! Spencer: I can’t contro- (Spencer falls into the tornado) Dan: Spencer! in the water Danny: Sabryna, I’m sorry for everything I have done to you. Sabryna: I am too. I should have never let you leave. Danny: At least if I die. I die with my first love. Sabryna: We don’t die! Spencer will save us. Danny: How did he even do that? Sabryna: You know when I called you a year ago? Danny: Yeah? year ago/Central Park Spencer: Shawn! Run! Shawn: Not yet! I want to see it! Morgan: You are going to get hit, Shawn! Jennifer: 'Someone get him! Spencer: Uh ''(Spencer tackles Shawn and they both get hit) Sabryna (Narrating): Well after they got hit. I went up to them. (Sabryna runs up to Shawn and Spencer) Spencer: No! (Sabryna touches Spencer and gets shocked) Sabryna: Ouch! Sabryna (Narrating): Well when I called you after. I saw something glow from Spencer’s arm. I watch a lot of shows with Spencer. I knew exactly what it was so I went up to him and covered him up. Danny: So you are saying he ha- (Water breaks through the glass) Sabryna: Danny, I still love you. Danny: I love you too! (Danny and Sabryna kiss) Canada/Luxury House Makayla: Here you are. Mac: Tips are also welcomed! Makayla: We beg you. Tip us! She is a monster. Shawn: Of course I will tip you. (Shawn gives them 50 dollars) Makayla: Thank you so much! Mac: This is really going to help. You have no idea. She won’t even let us go to school. Samantha: That explains the lack of socialization skills. Shawn: Samantha! Don’t be so mean. Jennifer: I was thinking the same thing. Shawn: Really… Mac: Well we have to go back before she thinks we are stalling. Kelly: Bye guys. (Mac and Makayla walk to the next house) Mac: I’m so sick and tired of her. Makayla: You said we were going to get rid of her soon. How soon? Mac: How about tomorrow? Makayla: Mom will regret everything she has done to us. (Shawn walks around the corner) Makayla: Let’s do it! (Makayla and Mac touch hands and create an energy blast around them) Shawn: Super humans? They are like us. (Shawn walks away) York, New York Spencer: Dan! You need to go! Now! Dan: Spencer, you have always been like my second son. I am not going to leave my son. Spencer: Really? Dan: Yes. Spencer: You have always been like my dad I never had. Dan: That really means a lot. Spencer: Yeah, I wish I could hug you right now. Dan: You will be fine. You need to concentrate. Spencer: I’ll try. (Spencer breathes in and out) (Spencer puts his hand to the side) Dan: Remember the key to beating this all is by staying focus. Spencer: Focus…Got it. (Spencer starts to slow the water tornado down) Dan: There you go! You got it! (Spencer stops the water tornado causing him to fall in the water) Spencer (In Water): Mom? (Spencer sees Sabryna and Danny kissing) Sabryna (In water): Spencer? (Spencer, Sabryna and Danny swim up) Spencer (Breathes for air): Who is he? Sabryna: Spencer… this is your dad. (Spencer’s face goes flat) Spencer (Angry): This was the secret wasn’t it? Sabryna: Yes. I am sorry. Spencer: You know out of all secrets. This one hurts the most. (Spencer swims away) Dan: I’ll go talk to him. (Dan goes after him) Dan: You can’t be mad at her for that. Spencer: I can be and I am. There isn’t anything you can do to change my mind. Dan: I know this hurts but you have to listen there is always a reason for everything. Spencer: I don’t even know why I am here anymore. I came to get Morgan. She isn’t here I am ready to go. Dan: Then that is what we will do. Spencer: Good. Dan: I’ll go get your mom. Spencer: No, I am leaving without her. Dan: You can’t leave her in a storm that is less than 10 miles away. Spencer: Fine! Go get her. (Dan runs and gets Stacey and Danny) Spencer: Let’s go! (Dan starts the car) Dan: Toronto, here we come! (Tsunami reaches land) (Dan drives the car a couple feet before it shuts off) Dan: This isn’t good. Spencer: What is happening? Dan: The car won’t start. Sabryna: Let Danny do it he is an expert at working with cars. Spencer: Guess he isn’t an expert with working with kids though. Sabryna: Excuse me? What did you say? Spencer: You heard me. If you don’t like it, you can get out. Danny: Sabryna, its fine. Sabryna: It’s not fine. I raised you better than this. Spencer: Do you want to test me now? Danny: Sabryna, stop. (Sabryna takes off her belt) Spencer: Okay. You want to play with fire you’ll get fire. (Spencer flips in the air and creates a wind force sending Sabryna towards the tsunami) Danny: Sabryna! (Danny runs to Sabryna) Dan: You shouldn’t have done that. Spencer: She had it coming. (Tsunami takes sucks in Sabryna) Danny: Stacey! (Danny sucks in too) Spencer: Oh no! What have I done? Dan: I have noticed how this tsunami is changing speeds during certain times. Spencer: What are you saying? Dan: I think this tsunami is being controlled. (Bridgette pops out) Bridgette: You wish! '' (The tsunami runs over Dan and Spencer)'' Canada Morgan: What did you want to show me? Jack: Well ever since I came over to your house. I remember Shawn knocking me out but everything else is a blur. Morgan: Okay? Jack: Strange things have been happening to me. That’s really why I am here. Morgan: What kind of weird things? Jack: This kind of weird. (Jack throws a darkness orb at the wall) Morgan: Oh. Jack: You don’t seem surprised. Morgan: Oh, I am trust me. Holly Grant: It’s finally here! I can’t believe it. Jack: Mom? Holly: The day we will rule the world is finally upon us.